


We Can Make the Rules (The Stars Won't Mind)

by Tahlruil



Series: Loving You Is Easy (It's Life That's Hard) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And he wants what Stevie has, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But he still wants to be a best man, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pepper has a crush, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stars as Matchmakers, Wishing on stars, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: It isn't that Bucky isn't happy for Stevie and Tony - he is, he really is. They have the kind of relationship everyone dreams of having. Maybe it would be nice if they didn't have to demonstrate that so publicly, but still. Now that Tony's finally out of the hospital he can't blame them for being all up in each other's faces. Still, he doesn't have to watch it. And wishing on stars might be kind of childish, and it probably won't work, but... well. It can't hurt either.For my 'wish' prompt.





	We Can Make the Rules (The Stars Won't Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Guys. I don't even know. I have never, ever shipped Bucky/Pepper, but... it might be happening anyway? And I kinda like it? XD
> 
> Anyway! This is the last story for this series for a while. I must shift my focus! I have like, three more Stony Bingo stories to do, and then I've got Stony Trumps Hate stuff. I'll sneak a few other stories/series in there too, but yeah. :D
> 
> Maybe leave me a comment? <3

After spending two weeks in the hospital, Bucky wasn’t really all that surprised when Tony threw a party the same night he was released. What did surprise him was how low-key it was. He’d been to a couple of Tony Stark’s parties since Steve had started to date him. Usually there were tons of people, the music was just the right side of too loud, and booze flowed like water. This party had maybe twenty people total, and there was more food than liquor. Music played in the background, but almost everyone was mingling instead of dancing.

Well, Tasha had started a few dance contests just so she could beat anyone who challenged her. Bucky decided that didn’t count.

There was a group of people clustered around a dart board – it was the loudest part of the room. One guy – Clint, he remembered from Tasha’s brief introductions – seemed pretty fucking good. There were shouts of encouragement, playful anger and awe coming from that corner. He’d have to get in on that a little later, once the idea of being in a crowd didn’t scrape his nerves so raw. It wasn’t a day where he wanted to be around so many people, but he couldn’t not show up. Tony would never forgive him. In addition to the dart board, there was a small, quieter crowd around the pool table that had probably been brought in to appease Stevie… who wasn’t anywhere near it.

He was too busy hovering around Tony, who looked like he was loving the attention. Pepper was sitting with them, as was Colonel Rhodes who’d arrived a few days ago. They were all smiling and laughing, which was nice. Stevie had been on the outs with Pepper for what felt like forever, and he knew his best friend had hated that. To see them starting to get along again made him smile.

The longer he watched from his lonely perch by the bar, the more he noticed about the way Tony and Stevie were interacting. The couple was in almost constant contact. Tony’s arm was around Steve’s shoulders, or he had a palm pressed to the small of his back. Stevie usually had his hand on Tony’s thigh, except when he snuggled closer and leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder. He couldn’t blame them, really. They hadn’t been able to touch much in the hospital – they could hold hands, but not much else. Now they were reasserting their bond and probably trying to reassure themselves and each other that everything was okay.

The way they were looking at each other was something else. Despite the presence of Pepper and Rhodes, Tony was focused almost exclusively on Steve. It was like Steve was his whole world, and the other two only existed in his periphery. He would glance at them, but it wouldn’t be long until his gaze went back to his partner. Stevie was a bit better at sharing his attention between Tony, Pep and Rhodes, but his entire expression changed, brightened, whenever he and Tony locked eyes. It went soft, love practically make him glow, and the smile he would give to Tony was one nobody else got. Both of them had little looks like that, reserved exclusively for each other. It was hard not to be a little jealous of that, actually. They orbited around each other so easily, so naturally. Even after Steve had been a complete ass and pretty much nuked their relationship, they’d managed to stay together.

Bucky wished he could find the same thing for himself.

He’d had a girlfriend before he’d gotten his marching orders. They fell apart while he was overseas; the relationship had been too new, and they’d both been so young. After that, he’d focused most of his energy into his military career. Everything extra went to Steve and their other friends, not into seeking out new romantic entanglements. Bucky had thought he’d have time for love and all the shit that came with it once he got home. He’d figured it wouldn’t be too hard to find a good woman to settle down and have a family with. The white picket fence life would be there waiting for him once he was done serving.

But he came back with a missing arm and a shitty attitude. Bucky had snapped and snarled at everyone, even Stevie, in an attempt to push them away. He refused a prosthetic arm for months, preferring to nurse his misery and self-hatred instead. What woman would want a man like that, one who only glowered at them and suffered from untreated PTSD? Eventually, Steve had dragged his ass to the VA to get the help he needed. Once he put in the work, the treatment took and he got a lot better – even got into a trial for an advanced prosthetic that made him almost feel like he had two real arms. He got to a really good place… but it felt like he’d gotten there too late.

Everyone in their circle was either married or seriously dating. A few even had kids, and he tried his hardest to be happy for them. It just sucked that he finally had his shit together and it seemed like all the good ones were gone.

What Steve had with Tony was the pinnacle of what he wanted from a relationship. They weren’t perfect – fuck were they not perfect – but they fit. They were more committed than some married couples Bucky knew. They were going to a marriage counselor and everything, for all that Stevie would stammer and blush and claim he was a ‘couples’ counselor. It was hard to picture them every splitting up. If it hadn’t happened yet, he just didn’t think it would. They supported each other in ways Bucky hadn’t seen very often in relationships. It was obvious they pushed each other to better themselves without beating each other up when they fell short. Sometimes they fucked up and things got messy, but they fought like hell to hold on to one another.

God did he want that.

With envy running hot in his veins, Bucky decided not to head back over to join the group. Didn’t look like they were missing him much, and he was starting to get the itchy feeling that meant he’d been around too many people for too long. Taking a few minutes to himself was the best coping strategy he had for situations like that, so he didn’t feel at all bad about doing it. Bucky drained the last of his beer and set the bottle down on the bar before heading to the balcony. The door slid open at just the right time; JARVIS was awesome. He directed a quiet ‘thanks’ to the AI as he stepped out into the cold night air.

Once the door shut behind him, the heavy weight that had started to settle on his chest let up. He took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed, drinking in the quiet. As his eyes opened again, he reached for the pack of cigarettes he always carried on his person. It was a habit he hated and one he’d never thought he’d pick up. Not with Stevie being so sensitive to the smell and the smoke. But war changed a man, or so everyone said. Some of his closest friends in his unit smoked, and he’d started soon after leaving basic. It had been soothing under high stress situations, and he’d ended up bringing the habit home. Though now he only allowed himself one a day at the most, and never where the smoke would bother Steve – he was lucky he hadn’t ended up with the crippling addiction so many did.

He lit up, then turned his attention to the sky. It was cloudy, hiding the stars completely from view. Not that many would have made it through the light and pollution of the city anyway. It was one thing he missed about the desert, maybe even the only thing – seeing the night sky in all its glory. Someday, when the thought didn’t send him spiraling downward, he might go back to see it again. The wind shifted and a tiny patch of sky was revealed. He could make out one lonely star, and for some reason it felt extremely poignant.

How did that old poem go? “Star light, star bright…” he murmured before taking another drag from his cigarette and flicking the ashes. “First star I… see tonight.” Maybe it didn’t count, since the sun had set a few hours ago… but it _was_ the first star he’d seen. He decided with a shrug it couldn’t hurt and finished off the rhyme. “Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.” Wishes couldn’t be spoken, he remembered with a chuckle, or they wouldn’t come true. He took some time to think about what to wish for – if he was gonna do this shit, he was gonna do it right. What did he want?

_Someone who fits me the way Tony fits Stevie,_ part of him whispered. It didn’t have to be perfect, it just needed to be right. _I wish I could find someone like that to build a life with._

He laughed quietly at himself as he watched that small, lonely star. The clouds drifted a little further, just enough to let a second star shine through. Bucky decided to take it as a good omen. He leaned forward on the railing, smoking slowly as he worked to let his jealousy go – there were way better things to spend his energy on. And he was happy for Stevie, really. He looked forward to being his best man someday soon. Tony was great and a friend in his own right now. They were lucky to have found each other. If they’d done it, so could he – it wasn’t hopeless. Maybe he could get lucky too.

Bucky was almost done with his cigarette when he heard the door open and close behind him. Expecting Steve, he quickly stubbed it out and tried to wave the smoke away – not that it would matter. Stevie would still start sneezing and have a little trouble breathing. Hopefully it wouldn’t turn into a full-blown asthma attack. When he turned, however, he was surprised to see Pepper.

“Hey,” he greeted, offering a smile as he tucked the last of his cigarette away – he could finish it later if he needed to.

“James,” she returned, inclining her head. He couldn’t help but make a face when she used his real name. It brought to mind teachers scolding him for his inability to pay attention, his mother yelling at him for getting into fights, and a girlfriend he’d occasionally wished he’d tried harder to keep.

“Virginia.” It was a challenge, and he grinned wolfishly when her nostrils flared and her eyebrows narrowed at him. “What brings you out here?” The wind blew a bit harder, and he frowned as he took her in. “Especially without a coat. It’s cold, and the party’s in there anyway.”

“If it’s so cold, why don’t you have a coat, Jamie?” Oh, it was _on_. She’d arched one sculpted brow at him, and her voice had been sweet to the point that it set his teeth on edge.

“I’m in long sleeves,” he pointed out before gesturing to her. “You aren’t, and that shirt isn’t gonna keep out any-a the wind. What are you doing out here, Nia?” She pursed her lips, which he decided was a point for him.

“I needed some air, and Tony and Steve were being too adorable for me to stay. Rhodey abandoned them too when they started doing that kissing thing they do.” Ah, the kissing thing, where they exchanged quick, sweet pecks while laughing and calling each other ridiculous names. It was nauseatingly cute to watch. “Besides…” Pepper paused, and unless he was mistaken she started to blush faintly. “You’ve been out here for a while. I figured I would make sure you were alright. Steve was a little worried too, I think, but Tony distracted him with the kissing thing. So why are you out here, Jimmer?”

That was absolutely a point for her, and she laughed when his upper lip peeled back in a sneer. “Okay, that one was good.” Bucky admitted, watching as she walked over to join him. When she reached his side, he leaned forward again, arms dangling over the railing. “Needed some air and a smoke, Gin.”

“I didn’t know you smoked, Jam.” Shit. There were way more ways to turn James into irritating nicknames. What the fuck else was he supposed to do with ‘Virginia’?

“I don’t do it often. Just one here and there when I’m stressed. That okay with you, Becky?” She burst out laughing again, and he smiled at the sound. The past couple of weeks had been rough on her, maybe as rough as they’d been for Stevie. Tasha hadn’t been able to be there as often as she would have liked, her job keeping her away. Rhodey couldn’t be there either for most of Tony’s hospitalization, so Pepper hadn’t had as much support as Stevie did. She’d been all pale and pinched, and he’d felt for her. Back when they were teenagers, he’d sat vigil in the hospital at Stevie’s side too many times – it was always horrible and stressful. Seeing her relaxed and smiling was much better.

“You’re cheating, but I’ll allow it Jamesy. And no, you smoking isn’t a problem. I did all through college.” He was surprised by the confession, and he knew that showed in his face when he looked over at her. Her eyes narrowed at him again, and he held up a hand in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry. You just don’t seem like the type. Susan.”

“I wasn’t always a stiff, buttoned up businesswoman, you know.” Her nose wrinkled sort of adorably when she was irritated, he noticed. “I smoked and I still swear. I have also been known to sometimes get so drunk I do all kinds of embarrassing things. I’m not always boring, Jimmy Jam.” He’d started chuckling when she mentioned swearing like it was a sign of toughness, but stopped once he saw she was scowling.

“I don’t doubt it Rachel. Bet you’re a wild child underneath all those business suits.”

She arched a brow at him, then gave a grin that was full of mischief. It was an expression he’d only seen directed at Tony and Rhodes before. “I used to ride motorcycles,” she stage-whispered, leaning in like she was telling him some great secret. “I had a boyfriend who taught me how to drive them. Don’t tell Tony though Jammy,” she added quickly, making a face. “He’d give me hell for not telling him myself.”

“Your secret dies with me,” Bucky promised, miming locking his lips and throwing away the key. “But only if you promise to take a ride with me once I can afford a new one. Stevie’s never liked them, Ginny. Gets lonely out there on the open road.”

“… yeah. Alright. Uh… Jay Jim.”

“Okay, I give. I can live with Jamie, I guess. So long as nobody else starts calling me that.”

“And I can live with Ginny. People used to call me that before Tony changed my name to Pepper.” Correctly interpreting his look, she blushed and shrugged. “It’s a long story that involves pepper spray and me kneeing a few security guards in the groin.” He could just picture it, and it made him start to laugh. She was one tough lady – he knew he wouldn’t like to face off against her. “I don’t tell it very often.”

“Why not? Sounds fucking badass.”

“I’m a CEO now – I don’t get to do things like that very often anymore. It’s too indecorous for the board and our stockholders; Tony has dibs on those behaviors. If I did the same, the company would go down in flames. Anyway, that’s when Tony started calling me that. I think he’d change Virginia to Pepper legally if I’d let him.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. Thanks, by the way.” She sent him a quizzical look that turned to a smile when he clarified. “For all the legal paperwork mumbo-jumbo you worked for Stevie and Tony.”

“It wasn’t a problem. They deserve to have all those rights when it comes to each other, in case anything happens again before they get married. They’re in this ‘til death do they part even without having had the ceremony yet.”

“I’m gonna be one of the best men when it happens. Me and Rhodes have got those duties covered – we’ve already talked about how the bachelor parties are gonna work and all that. You should get one of those certificate things so you can officiate – you should be part of the ceremony too, Ginny.” She seemed thoughtful for a moment before she sighed. Now it was her eyes going to the sky, where the clouds had hidden the stars again.

“I don’t think Steve would like that.”

“Steve can be an ass.” Bucky told her bluntly. “He fucked up and deserved all the blowback he got – even he acknowledges that. And I know you did what you could at the hospital, even if he doesn’t yet. He will in time though, I think. Or I’ll fucking tell him if he doesn’t. You two are mostly on good terms again anyway, and we have some time before it happens. You should officiate, or you can be Tony’s best man and I’ll make Rhodes officiate. I could take him.” Another laugh, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that he’d drawn the sound forth so often.

“Maybe. I’ll think about it and talk to Steve after Tony pops the question.” She started to shiver – it really was cold, and she should have a jacket or coat if she wanted to stay outside. Since she didn’t seem like the type to admit defeat by heading in to grab one, he sighed and draped his arm over her shoulders. Luckily, she’d stood next to his flesh one; the prosthetic probably only would have made her colder. She shot him a tiny smile and even scooted just a little bit closer. “You can finish your cigarette by the way, if you want.”

“Nah. I almost don’t smell like an ashtray – soon I could stand next to Stevie without him hacking up both lungs. It’d be a shame to waste all the hard work the wind put in to get me there.”

“If you say so Jamie.”

“I do. … you know, I was wishing on stars earlier. If it ever clears up enough to show ‘em again, you could do the same. Since you’re staying out here and all – couldn’t hurt.”

“Does it still work if the stars have been out so long? I thought it’s supposed to be the first star in the evening or the last star in the morning.”

“Eh. It’s wishing – we can make our own rules.” As she started to laugh yet again, he thought maybe the stars knew what they were doing.

Maybe Steve wouldn’t be the only one who got to be a lucky son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have this weird urge to write Bucky/Pepper stories set in this universe. Should I make that a separate series if I do? I just don't know.
> 
> Don't forget that you can send prompts for this 'verse to my [Tumblr](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com/) if you want. This is a prompt-driven series, after all. XD


End file.
